starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Special ops dropship
|fgcolor= |image=Banshee SC2 Head2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=SpecOpsDropship WoL Game1.JPG |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Raynor's Raiders |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |transcapacity=12 |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=120 150 (Legacy of the Void) |hpregen= |armor= |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The special ops dropship is Jim Raynor's dropship. Game Unit The ship is marked with a DMW insignia. It uses the same portrait as the Banshee. Although it appears in many campaign missions to unload troops, it is never controllable nor buildable, though it is selectable. The unit appears to have been based off the medivac dropship's design, with clear differences: a slightly redesigned body, two extra thrusters under the wings, longer wings, a different paint job, and skulls where the crosses on the medivac are. History Liberation Day On Mar Sara, the ship unloaded Commander Jim Raynor and five marines on the road to Backwater Station after ferrying them across a destroyed bridge.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. The Evacuation On Agria, the dropship deposited two firebats and two medics on the road to Larks' Crossing.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. Covert missions Once Raynor's Raiders were finished mining minerals on Redstone III, the dropship evacuated six marines and two medics that were under attack by zerglings as a lava surge was imminent.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. Once Nova Terra cleared a landing zone on Avernus Station, special ops dropships deployed Raynor's marines and medics there to assist in destroying the Jorium stockpile. They would later bring in reapers and siege tanks for use against the terrazine tank. This is the only mission in the entire campaign where two special ops dropships are seen.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Rebellion missions Chief Engineer Rory Swann used the special ops dropship to deliver a thor to Raynor's base on Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. The dropship later dropped Raynor, five marines and two medics on an orbital platform above Castanar. It also brought reinforcements for Raynor to use against the brutalisk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. Artifact missions Swann delivered four marauders to Raynor's base for use against Tal'darim stalkers on Monlyth via the dropship. He later used it to pick up the Keystone fragment.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. The ship dropped off a marauder, four marines and two medics on Xil. Swann then used it to bring in two siege tanks with which to destroy the Tal'darim photon cannons blocking their path to the Moebius Foundation base. It also played a role in the securing of the artifact.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. Two marauders and four marines were brought to the surface of Typhon XI by the dropship.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. Heart of the Swarm The dropship was in the shuttle bay of Research Station EB-103 during Raynor's stay. At his insistence, Sarah Kerrigan used it to get off world.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan docked the dropship aboard the Hyperion. Finding that Raynor had been left behind, she returned to the ship and set out to find him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Choices (in English). 2013-03-12. ]] Kerrigan landed the ship next to Broodmother Naktul's hive cluster on Phaeton. She returned to it once the Drakken pulse cannon was destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Rendezvous (in English). 2013-03-12. In the cockpit, Kerrigan tried to contact Raynor as a broken-horned zergling came aboard. After seeing a Universal News Network broadcast where Kate Lockwell said that Raynor had been summarily executed, Kerrigan resolved to have her revenge on Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and took the ship to zerg space.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Transmission (in English). 2013-03-12. The dropship landed inside Kerrigan's leviathan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Leviathan (in English). 2013-03-12. Legacy of the Void As a protoss army under Hierarch Artanis cleared Moebius Corps from Sky Shield, the dropship deployed SCVs that repaired its atmospheric stabilizers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Sky Shield (in English). 2015-11-10. Notes *In earlier builds of Wings of Liberty, the special ops dropship had a different set of decals on it, depicting an entire skull rather than the visor skull and shoulder serpent decals of Jim Raynor. *The decals on the dropship are part of its model, and will not be changed if it is on the same side as a faction with a different decal. References Category:Terran dropships Category:Terran starship classes Category:Transports